Bound by a curse
by vamp-haruka
Summary: First story. Moving to a new city she hoped to fined what she is looking for and got more than she dramed of.
1. Ariving

By VampireYuna

Contact: 

MSN: Vamp Haruka

Yahoo: Ktonkin2002

Well this is my first gargoyles; well it's the very first Fic I've ever posted. This intends to be a character made up by me, with one of the female characters from gargoyles. Yes it's a femslash well I'm hoping it ends that way anyway. I don't know who to pair her up with so suggestions are welcome and so is a proof reader as well. Flames will make me cry but they are welcome to because I could use advice on how to improve it.

Disclaimer: Noting belongs to me except Kiy and my cute Demona toy hugles

Summary: First story, famslash. Moving to a new city she hoped to fined what she is looking for. It's a PG-13 for now till i work the story out more

It was a very dark night, every night coming up to her 23 winters looked dark. Sighing softly, Kylie, also know as Kiy by the few friends she had moved away from the plane window. Going by plane always gave her a migraine to contend with.

Shaking her head softly Kiy lay her head back and closed her eyes, for once she would like to have a good night sleep before all the meetings started when she reached Manhattan. She was looking forward to meeting the CEO of Nightstone and the famed couple of the other big corporation there named Fox and David Xanatos. Maybe she would get to see the rumored gargoyles if she was lucky.

Shifting into a better position to sleep more thoughts drifted across her excited mind, would she be intimidating to the big CEO's of the companies in Manhattan? Being almost 23 and running a very large company of her own after her parents died would seem like a challenge to anyone, but nooooooo she had to be brought up in the very best manner have the best school and all the other crap rich kids got. Not that she didn't like being brought up that way its just she would have loved to.......What? Spread her wings a little? Be independent from her mother and father? She didn't know.

Finally drifting off to sleep her dream was still asking the same question. Would they still be here if I had got there early, would I have not been taken if I went out that night......?

Waking up slowly, Kiy winced as her head throbbed reminding her of where she was but to her surprise she noticed the plane had just landed, Smiling to herself she unbuckled her belt and got up and gave a feline stretch glad it was a privet plane and not something public.

Stepping down onto the tarmac after the plane had stopped and she grabbed her briefcase, she notice the limo waiting by the plane ready to take her to her first meeting of the day.....oh joy.

To be continued.........

23 winters is a different way of saying she's almost 23 years old

Hope you like, it's only a short begging I know but I want to know what you people like of my writing style before I continue.


	2. Police station

Chapter 2 Bound by A Curse

Disclaimer: Nothings mine except Kiy and Jack.

Buildings past by the limo window at a slow speed. Suppressing a sigh of annoyance, Kiy turned away from looking out the window to looking at the one person who rattled her nerves more than being held at gun point.

"Just why are you here?"

The man just smiled a shark like grin before turning his head to look out the window away from Kiy.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going?"

Rolling her eyes she once agene turned to look out the window just capturing a glimpse of a very tall building.

* * *

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Kiy looked at the man before her and waved a hand at the image of the police building out side the window

"For extra protection"

"Now you speak and why?"

"For protection"

Growling low in her throat so only she heard it and raising her voce at him "You said that already"

Before she could start a foul blown one sided argument (Because she knew he would not argue with her) the limo driver opened her door so she could get out, not that she couldn't open the door herself.

* * *

Getting out of the limo with as much grace as she could muster, Kiy smiled a gritted teeth smile at the limo driver and walked into the police building neglecting to wait for her oh so very annoying assistant Jack.

Not that it was her fault he hated her family or what was left of it (that being her). She didn't know what had set him off down that path, presuming that it was ether her mother or father but she couldn't think of what they could have done only that it made him so annoying it drove her mad.

it didn't take Jack long to catch up, him having longer legs than her. Slowing her pace just a little because her anger was dieing down she came upon a door with a blond man standing before it.

"Hi, I'm Matt Bluestone and your miss...?"

"My names Kylie, so no formality please, Miss makes me feel old"

Matt scratches the back of his head, Matt gives a embarrassed laugh as he opens the door behind him and waves Kiy and Jack in.

Walking in with a slight smile thanks to Matt, Kylie spots two women talking quietly but quickly to each other in one corner of the room. Her assistant Jack waves Kiy over to a seat and made a motion for her to remain quite while he did the talking,

Narrowing her eyes and suppressing a grow that rumbled up in her chest Kiy takes a seat and crosses her arms over her chest as the two women move over and take the two seats across from her.

Smiling the best she could in her present mood Kiy rolled her eyes as Jack fails to take the hint to start.

* * *

Author input: the chapters will get bigger when I get more time to Wright them then type them up hope ya like R&R

Oh and before you think it Kiy is not a garg she something different but just as powerful.


	3. Talks

"Jack!"

Jack looked startled then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes well, Detective, Captain as you both knows Miss Evans here has taken an interest in the P.I.T meetings and wishes to associate with the members so she could join herself. But Because of what our company does, we have made quite a few enemies"

As Jack spoke Kiy had a hard time suppressing the Yawn that seemed to creep up on her and noticed the women across from her narrow her eyes at the word 'Enemies'

Interrupting Jack's rant Kiy spoke in a light hearted and humorous tone.

"I assure you ladies when I say we don't do anything that would go against the law, we made these enemies because we make the most profit out of what we do. When it comes to this we have yet to be beaten on the stoke market, I've even heard we rival that of the nightstone enterprises gross market"

During this not so practiced speech Jack had set a very icy look on Kiy's form, Feeling this look Kiy just couldn't break the eye contact she had with the dusky women before her, this women just intrigued Kiy.

Coughing to regain both the Detectives and the captain's attention Jack began speaking from where he had been interrupted.

"Yes well, that is the very reason we need your assistance. I would like for there to be a security force for Miss Evans protection. Being away from home is ideal for contract Killers to capture or kill Miss Evans. Never mind that she looks laid back she has a very intelligent mind, which is why the company is so very successful"

Kiy sighed softly and placed a hand under her chin as she leaned on the table. She should have known. No way was she going to get alone time on this trip. 24 hour protection was needed, not needed it was a constant thing in her life since her Parents were killed.

"Well" The woman to her front right of her, whom she assumed was the captain began to speak in the tone of voce that left no room for argument, it was oh so very typical of a captain.

Considering Miss Evans id going to be, I assume, at a few of these P.I.T meetings I purpose one 24/7 body guard".

At this Kiy's eyes widened she would have to cope with a guard around the clock, even in her hotel room. No wonder Jack hadn't brought any cloths and she was wondering why she still had a two bed roomed room. Much joy, she would have to share it with a brute unless. Kiy eyed the Detective which made her shift in her seat a bit.

Before she could even protest Jack had agreed and was to one side discussing with the captain the details of this.

"I'm Detective Elisa Maza"

Kiy jumped at the sound of the voice across from her, this got her a chuckle as well. Kiy turned back looking sheepish. The woman was smiling, it didn't show much but the corners of her mouth were turned up.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you jump like that"

Kiy smiled and chuckled herself, no one needed to apologise by scaring a person who was being nosy.

"Don't be, I deserved it for trying to hear in on there conversation. I'm Kylie Evans; please don't say Miss, like I said to matt it makes me feel older than I am"

Getting a raised eyebrow and a real smile, in return Kiy just shrugged her shoulders. Looking at the two to her right Kiy taped her chin in thought then turned to Elisa.

"You're my body guard aren't you?"

Smiling once agene with amusement in her eyes she nods and says one word which makes Kiy's day just that little bit more interesting.

"Bingo"

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ummmm I know I'll add more soon, I do intend to get far in this, just been really short on time to type up.


	4. Talks Pt 2

AN: Sorry its been so very long like always I've been busy as ever in college this is something more, I had writer's block for a few moths before my mind clicked on to what I needed.

Smiling pleasantly at Elisa, Kiy seethed inside at jack, Oh how she was going to love doing something that would get on his verves and hopefully make him blow a blood vesicle. Gritting her teeth to keep the sweet smile on her face Kiy turned burning eyes toward Jack.

Flinching in mid speech Jack turned slowly to look at Kiy an irritating smirk on his most irritating face, it sent her blood boiling. Making a fist with on of her hands Kiy turned back to Elisa and saw much curiosity at the look that passed between her and Jack.

"Do you have a question Detective?"

Elisa smiled and folded her arms over her chest and leaned back to get a better look a Kiy. Kylie's business suite was a dark blue colour matching her hair and eyes. Flicking her long hair over one shoulder Kiy raised one Elegant Eyebrow in question.

"Why are you really here?"

Kiy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, it was a sign she was tired or had a bad migraine it was probably the former.

"You think I'm here with an alternative motive"

Elisa narrowed her eyes in a slight glare, all Kiy could do was smile less than sweetly and hope it didn't show, she was really ready to snap.

"Jack I'm boar and I'm leaving, you can send my 'bodyguard' to my hotel tomorrow"

Kiy got up and walked to the door, matt moved out the way with a slight shocked exasperation on his face.

Strolling down the hall with a brisk pace, Kiy walked out the police station and failed to notice Elisa had followed her out. Breathing in the not so stuffy air Kiy starts to relax and almost jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you"

Kiy turned her body toward Elisa and sighed softly at the slightly worried look in the shorter woman's eyes.

"You didn't"

Elisa didn't look convinced and decided to press her about it.

"Then what is it"

Kiy rolled her eyes and spoke in a withdrawn voice.

"How would you like someone following you 24/7" Kiy got a wicked look for a moment and leaned in close to Elisa "To know the privet things you do"

Elisa looked startled and blinked rapidly as she looked at Kiy from there close proximity.

"Well I…." Elisa was finding it hard to talk with Kiy so close so she stepped back and cleared her throat and tried agene "I don't know because it's never happened to me"

Kiy's eyes narrowed slightly. How was Elisa to know, she'd never been hunted like an Animal before.

"Well…." Kiy was cut off when a red faced and ruffled Jack burst out through the doors of the police station. "Never mind"

The glare she was receiving from Jack made her smirk with a wicked gleam in her eyes and Jack lost the colour from his face but did find his voice.

"The detective will be staying from now, this minute, this hour"

Kiy's eye colour darkened considerably and at the moment Jack feared for his life.

"What, I don't even have a P.I.T meeting for a few days, No offence to you Elisa but why can't I have at least one day to myself"

Jack got a bit of colour back when he realised she was just very Pissed off not murderous.

"Your bodyguard is the Detective, she will be posing as your assistant in affect taking my place" Kiy muttered a softly 'yay' before he continued "While you're here she will do everything I do and I will be receiving Weekly reports from her and awaiting your return"

Kiy muttered something along the lines of 'Oh joy' as her limo pulled up beside her and the driver jogged around it to open her door Kiy and Elisa Entered, Jack needed to stay behind and finalise the contracts with the station then catch a plan home or take the personal jet she didn't care which.

On the way to the hotel Kiy looked over Elisa's file. Elisa muttered an oath which Kiy picked up.

"Something wrong Detective"

Elisa looked up and wrinkled her nose before answering the young CEO.

"Its nothing really I just have to wear a skirt" Kiy couldn't keep a straight face and burst out in laughter "Its not that funny"

Kiy flipped her hair back and wiped her eyes.

"Yes it bloody well is, the way you said that it made me think you had to wear a Dominatrix suite or something"

Elisa had the good grace to blush and folded her arms over her chest. She looked more amused than annoyed.

"I'll get pant suite delivered instead just give me your hip leg and waist measurements" At Elisa's questioning look Kiy elaborated for her " they like to know so they can tailor them to fit you snugly"

Elisa gave a half smile and Kiy made the calls to the tailor in Manhattan Jack had managed to snag, well at least he was good for something.

After ending her call Kiy yawned behind her hand and turned to the window and scanned the horizon, it would be dark in a few hours.

They made it into the hotel before the heavens opened and cried for the souls of the lost. They both split apart when they got into the sweat into the own room, Kiy was beyond tired England was something like 6 to 8 hours ahead of the US so it was very late for her and her body was feeling it. After striping she crawled into bed and stretched out under the covers resisting the urge to purr with delight at the softness, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.


	5. Start of the first day

AN: Ahh I didn't realize I still had this till I was sorting out my new room and came across it, forgive me ne? . I am going to finish this if it kill's me but I've also started righting my own world based story and that's been keeping this locked up in the back of my mind, I also have no one to go through it so there are spelling and grammar mistakes ; …..Anyway hope you like

Walking into the bathroom in nothing but her birthday suite, Kiy started a shower waited for it to reach the temperature she liked and stepped in. Felling the water run down her body sent a shiver through her system that woke her up completely and she set about cleaning up.

Getting out after washing all area's including the added appendage she had next on the list was her teeth. Most people brush there teeth to keep them clean, she dose too but she pays special attention to her own based on the fact they are sharper and her canines are slightly larger on both rows of teeth then normal peoples.

Dried and groomed Kiy pulls a robe of the back of the door and slips it on over her nude body and ties it securely, she didn't want it to fall open at any time. At least when the detective was in the room who she could hear was already up. Strolling out her room and stopping just out side her door, Kiy cocked her head to one side and smiled at the detective who was so engrossed in her coffee and news paper she hadn't noticed Kiy's entrance to the room.

"I see you have made your self quite at home Detective and reading my paper too might I add"

Elisa jumped at the sound of her voice and lowered the news paper and her coffee cup and looked over at the younger woman with a sheepish grin. She was dressed much the same as Kiy but her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"I didn't expect you to get up for a few more hours so I thought….."

Elisa shrugged and held up the paper and coffee, Kiy assumed Elisa's new suite had not arrived yet because she knew Elisa looked so uncomfortable sitting there in just a robe. Kiy chuckled and cut the poor detective off before she got any further.

"Its ok Elisa you needn't explain your self to me in any way, you may be my 'bodyguard' but to me you are also my guest"

Elisa looked surprised yet agene and ready to argue but the young CEO was already moving of into the kitchen to make her breakfast for she did not feel like ordering it up, she preferred to cook for herself when she could. Soon after completing her meal and consuming it she knew it would be time to get dressed and prep Elisa for the first meeting of the day, Jack had not informed her how much Elisa knew to get by but she had a guess the women had it drilled into her skull, still it didn't hurt to check.

Shaking the cloudy thoughts from her mind Kiy picked the last pit of her clothing of the hanger and slipped it over her arms and shoulders and buttoned the front up. She then moved from side to side looking at her suite and stifled a moan of annoyance. Oh how she hated wearing so much it drove her mad sometimes. Kiy was clad in another Pants suite as was her preference to it than the skirt. The one she had on now was almost black in color and it was tailored to show just how good she looked under it. Not skin tight but enough to show her curves and fit body.

She did not look it but the girl was very strong she could work twice as fast and almost ten times as long as any human could and she could kick a man twice her size with very little effort. Checking the papers in her brief case Kiy tilted to her head when she heard a knock the door open then close agene a few minutes later then the closing of Elisa's room door. It must have been the suite she ordered.

Once all her papers were in order the brief case was picked up and as she shut her door behind her Elisa cam out her looking a little ruffled around the edges, they both had not expected to get her suit so later. Smiling slightly Kiy placed her case down on the tabled and walked over to Elisa and sorted her coiler out as well as the jacket. She soon found the reason the jacket looked wrong, Elisa had her gun strapped on under it.

"Maybe a skirt would have been better at least you could hide your gun without it being obvious you were caring one…"

It was the second time she had managed to make the woman blush and she was incredibly cute when she did so, after sorting the gun problem back Kiy stepped back and looked her over. The suit was almost like her's but a dark blue in color and the shirt was black. Like her Elisa seemed to like her hair tide back when working that needed your full attention. Elisa looked ready to asked something so Kiy nodded her head, it seamed Elisa wanted a little bit of practice, like asking when to talk.

"I noticed when I was putting it on, it very easy to move in and doesn't restrict combat moves"

So she had tested weather she could move freely in it, no wonder she looked ruffled but none the less Kiy gave a nod of her head. It was designed to be that way easy movement but you still looked damn good doing it. Elisa fit the part of her 'bodyguard' and personal assistant all in one.

"Maybe I should fire Jack and take you on instead; the pay check alone would be enough for anyone to retire after a few years"

Elisa looked startled but smiled anyway and moved toward the door but before she opened it she looked back to Kiy and the looked at her Case.

"Would you like me to carry that…..Boss"


	6. Start of the first day Pt 2

AN: Roar…lol I'm typing as fast as my fingers will go but posting in bits because my dramatic finishes would be ruined…..anyway her ya go….

A smirk slowly formed on Kiy's lips as she looked at Elisa, just what the hell had Jack told her, he had never asked to carry her case….ever. Her head cocked to one side and her hair followed suit, it was not in a high pony tail in fact all she had done was tie it away from her face.

"That's fine detective, you really should have your own anyway."

While Kiy turned this around in her head she never noticed a knock on the door until the bell boy spoke.

"Package for a Miss Manza?"

Elisa step forward and signed the form and spoke to the boy for a few moments then gave him a tip and sent him on his way. She brought the brown papered box in and opened it and there in the paper was a brand new case. Kiy chuckled, it seemed they did not need to go for one after all. She watched as Elisa ran her finger tips over the glossy edge the grasped the handle and pulled it out from the rest of the paper. This girl liked her new toy then.

Elisa motioned they should leave so Kiy walked behind her and shut and locked the door with one of the two key cards she had. After tiding the room up from where she had just taken her clothes off she had came across the cards and almost smacked her head on the dressing table.

"I think you should take one of these, I have a nasty habit of losing them."

Elisa stifled the chuckle that built up at the small blush across Kylie's cheeks but took the card from her and slipped it into her shirt pocket. After checking themselves over again they both made their way to the elevator and to their very first meeting, Elisa's first test if she could cope with being Kiy's personal assistant.

--First meeting, A computer software company—

The rhythmic tapping of a pen could be counted as someone thinking or someone very bored, it happened to be the later. Kiy's eyes were very dull with such boredom you would think she was born with the look. But alas she was still paying attention as the head of the company dragged on and on about useless information she did not need to hear. Jack had caught her out once by asking a question when she was not paying any attention and lets say he learned his lesson for that but so did she. Looking out the corner of her eyes Kylie spotted Elisa's eyes drooping, the poor woman was just as bored as she was. Deciding enough was enough she spoke up.

"I'm sure this all very relevant and valid and all that, but I'm a busy woman could we get to the point please?"

The poor man looked lost and stuttered to a stop and gaped a little at her, just as long as he got to the point now she was not entirely bothered what her thought of her. Her eyes narrowed just a little when he started to prattle on about there new product but how much it was going to cost them to actually make it in bulk.

"So what your trying to say is you want me to invest in your company, that's all well and good but when will I see this 'investment' returned?"

The money was nothing to her, owning one that spanned across the globe that rivaled two others would seem a hardship for her but in fact it was not. Not that she was complaining in anyway but when Elisa had looked at the amount and had almost gasped she couldn't hold back the chuckle which made the others at the table look at her. The man seemed to be put off by it and trailed off to a stop again.

He seemed to be struggling under her gaze and turned to his white faced assistant for the figures again. While he was doing this Kiy's mind began to drift off topic which made her eyes drift over to the detective who was making notes on a pad that had been in her case. The woman seemed to be coping so far but how would she handle a full out meeting, big heads with big reputations. Wanting to cut to the point so se could get out of here Kiy folded her hands under her chin.

"Ok let's get to the point directly, I will give you ¼ of what you are asking for and work with that. Next year I will come back and see if you have made a profit or not and think on giving you the rest. If you don't like that then I'm very sorry that's the way it's going to be."

The manager nodded eagerly just glad he was getting something instead of nothing at all, after that the meeting was straight forward with check righting and finalizing the forms and other things such as that. After all that was done, case in hand Kiy headed out with Elisa following behind, Jack was going to get a sore ear for somethings he seems to have drilled into Elisa.


End file.
